Meltdown
by SoundlessVoice27
Summary: Todo empezó con un simple proyecto. Len y Rin Kagamine no se conocían pero ahora están forzados a trabajar juntos para conseguir una buena calificación. Len es conocido en la escuela como el rompecorazones y la amiga de Rin, Luka, la está presionando para que le consiga una cita con el mejor amigo de Len, Kaito. Pero a partir de eso, todo se vuelve más complicado...
1. Encuentro sorpresa

**Hola, espero que les guste esta historia, se llama Meltdown (RinxLen)**

**Esta historia NO es mía, yo solo la estoy traduciendo con el permiso de su autora sunshine98**

**Gracias a sunshine98 por darme la oportunidad de traducir esta maravillosa historia**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Encuentro sorpresa

Una pequeña rubia corre por los pasillos, su cabello se alborota cuando pasa entre los demás estudiantes. El reloj digital que llevaba en su mano izquierda decía que estaba a tiempo, un poco más temprano para ser exactos. Pero ella no estaba ahí por ser puntual, si no por un cuarto especial. Pero con tan poco tiempo, solo podría estar unos minutos ahí.

_"¿Traje mis materiales? Es que tenía mucha prisa,"_ Rin piensa y se detiene en la puerta para ver que el salón está ocupado. _"¿Qué? Pero si solo yo uso este salón"_

Se acercó a la ventana para ver quién era y vio a un chico rubio y a una chica hablando. El chico estaba acariciando su mejilla y ella estaba riendo y sonrojándose. Sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca haciendo que Rin se sintiera incómoda.

_"¿Quién usaría el salón de arte para besarse y hacer __ otras __cosas?" _Rin mueve su cabeza en señal de incredulidad. Algunas veces pensaba que su generación era algo estúpida. Se acercó otra vez a la ventana y vio a los dos más cerca que antes. La chica estaba a punto de besarlo cuando los ojos azules del chico se encontraron con los de Rin.

"¡Ah!" Rin gritó, la campana para ir a clases sonó. Los chicos que estaban adentro salieron rápido, viendo solamente un mechón de pelo de la chica corriendo a sus clases.

"¿Quién rayos era?" pregunta la chica molesta por no obtener su beso. El chico hace caso omiso a lo sucedido y empieza a caminar a clase.

* * *

Pongamos nuestra atención en la clase de la Srita. Megurine, donde la maestra de cabello rosado les cuenta a sus alumnos sobre su idea para un proyecto.

"Si no lo completan, no tendrán derecho al examen final al final del semestre, y reprobarán esta materia," explica, viendo a su hija en la tercera fila más interesada en el chico con cabello azul a su lado.

"¿Cuál es nuestra tarea?" pregunta una chica con cabello turquesa y ojos azules.

"Les voy a asignar un compañero y por una semana, deberán discutir sobre algo que haya impactado la vida en las escuelas de todas partes" la srita. Megurine explicó. "Puede de ser de una persona o de varias, o hasta de alguna materia como literatura"

Todos los estudiantes se miraron entre ellos, listos para escoger a sus compañeros. Rin solo miró a su izquierda y vio a sus amigos Aito y Luka. Luka seguía soñando con Kaito, pero su atención estaba en una chica pelirroja.

"¡Rin! quieres-"

"Antes de que escojan a sus compañeros, me gustaría interrumpirlos para decirles que tendrán que sacar un papelito de este bowl con el nombre de su compañero" dice la srita. Megurine señalando un bowl naranja en su escritorio. Lo toma y pasa a cada fila para que tomemos un papelito.

Rin toma uno y lo abre.

_"Len Kagamine"_

Rin analiza el salón. Ella nunca había escuchado ese nombre antes. Bueno, tal vez, pero nunca le había hablado a un "Len Kagamine".

"Vayan con sus compañeros," la maestra dice mientras todos se levantan para ir con sus respectivos compañeros.

"No puedo creer que me haya tocado contigo," gruñó Luka mientras se paraba al lado de Aito.

"Hey, esto para mí tampoco es placentero," responde Aito mientras Luka rueda sus ojos.

_"Y por supuesto Kaito no está conmigo," _piensa Luka cuando ve a Miku acercársele a _él_. Los pensamientos de Luka son interrumpidos cuando Aito le da un codazo.

"¡Hey! ¿Y eso por qué? pregunta Luka y luego ve a donde está apuntando Aito. Luka ve a su amiga caminar dudosamente hacia Len. "¿Qué? ¿A ella le toca con Kagamine el rompecorazones? ¡Qué suertuda!"

_"Es ese chico de la mañana...bueno, tal vez no me vio después de todo."_

"Es un placer conocerte," Rin dice con una sonrisa mientras le da la mano.

"Eres esa chica que me estaba siguiendo," Len responde y mira su mano.

_"¿Siguiéndote_?" Un ladrillo imaginario golpea la cabeza de Rin y baja su mano.

"¿Seguidora? ¡Yo sólo estaba hiendo al salón de Arte!"

"Hay otro"

"Bueno, a mi me gusta ir a ese todas las mañanas," dice Rin. "Y un salón de arte no es lugar para _hacerlo_ con chicas cualquiera"

"No era una chica cualquiera," dice Len defendiéndose pero Rin sigue mirándolo sosteniendo lo que dijo.

"Oh, vamos. No me vas a hacer creer que el rompecorazones de la escuela no tiene una larga fila de chicas a sus pies," dice

Rin dice y voltea a ver a las celosas fans de Len echándole miradas asesinas.

"¿Tenemos que terminar esto verdad?" dice Len mientras toma un papel con las instrucciones. "Tenemos que escoger un tema primero."

"Arte" dice Rin.

"¿Arte? Estaba pensando en romance."

"El arte ha influenciado a las secundarias de todas partes y ha permitido que la gente exprese sus sentimientos de maneras que solo pueden ver los ojos."

"El romance ha permitido a la gente expresar sus sentimientos de maneras que solo se pueden sentir con el corazón," dice Len.

"¿Qué sabes tú sobre el amor? Tienes una chica nueva cada semana," interviene Rin.

"¿Y tú que sabes de arte? Hasta tus muñequitos de palito son feos," dice Len viendo el pupitre de Rin lleno de malos dibujos.

Rin abre su boca para contraatacar hasta que se oye la campana para cambiar de clase.

"Tengo que irme a mi siguiente clase," Len dice y Rin rueda sus ojos mientras el toma sus cosas.

"Nos vemos después de clase para planear esto. No puedo conseguir una mala calificación," Rin dice mientras el toma su lápiz.

"Oh, luchadora," Len se ríe y Rin rueda sus ojos otra vez. "Adiós Rin."

"Hey, ¿eso fue un sí o un no?" Rin grita cuando Len camina afuera del salón.

"'¿En el salón de arte?" Len pregunta.

"¿Donde más?" Rin dice pero el ya se había ido.

_"¿Al menos va a venir?"_

* * *

Rin mira el reloj por quinta vez.

_"Son las 4:05, ¿dónde rayos está? ¡Ya pasaron veinte minutos desde que se acabaron las clases!"_

Rin suspira y recuerda lo que Luka le dijo un día.

_"Atrás de la escuela en los muros es dónde la mayoría de las parejas van a saltarse las clases o para besarse y cosas así"_

Rin no había escuchado mucho después de eso porque Luka se puso a hablar de cuando vio a Kaito ahí. Con un suspiro se levanta del escritorio y camina afuera del salón.

_Parece que tendrá que visitar ese lugar para ir por Len._

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo n.n**

**Si quieren ver la versión en inglés, busquen a su autora sunshine98**

**Intentaré publicar en dos o tres días.**

**Dejen un review no les cuesta nada n.n**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo llamado "Carcajadas"**

**Bye n.n**


	2. Carcajadas

**A petición de PetiichinaD´muZ aquí está el capítulo 2 de Meltdown antes de tiempo.**

**Gracias a los que dejaron reviews en el capítulo 1, realmente los aprecio.**

**Bueno, empecemos con este capítulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Carcajadas

Rin nunca había ido a esa parte de la escuela, por lo que, naturalmente estaba nerviosa. Y no estaba segura si iba al lugar correcto.

_"Bueno, no es que sea inexperta," _pensó Rin. "_Veo películas románticas. Ver ese tipo de películas cuenta como experiencia visual." _

Mantenía sus ojos en las parejas y decide seguir secretamente a un chico y a una chica. Mientras los seguía se sentía como un ninja. Se rió un poco sobre la idea de ser un ninja pero se calla cuando ve a la pareja mirándola extrañamente.

"¡Oh sí! Buen chiste," dice Rin sacando su teléfono y poniéndoselo en la oreja. "¡Sí, muy gracioso!"

La pareja mueve su cabeza hacia Rin y los escucha llamarla "chiquilla de secundaria"

_"¡Hey! ¡No soy tan bajita!"_

Rin suspira y guarda su teléfono siendo silenciosa esta vez.

Finalmente, después de lo que había parecido una hora después, llegó a ese lugar. Estaba segura de que estaba en el lugar correcto porque veía a muchas parejas besarse, etc, etc.

Rin caminó nerviosa y asqueada junto a todos ellos siendo la única persona soltera ahí. Finalmente se encuentra con un rubio besando a una chica de cabello azul.

_"¿Miku? ¡Pensé que era una estudiante ejemplar! Y encontrarla aquí, ¿besándose con Kagamine?"_

Rin se detuvo a unos pasos de ellos. ¿Cómo se suponía que los iba a detener?

¿Solamente tocando su hombro y diciéndole que se fuera al salón de arte? ¿Jalarlo de su cola de caballo y llevarlo ahí? ¿Empujarlo?

Len deja de intentar meterse a la boca de Miku cuando oye a alguien aclararse la garganta. Miku rueda sus ojos y Len se voltea.

"Oh bien, no tu," gruñe Len. "¿No ves que estoy un poco ocupado?"

"Quedamos de vernos en el salón de arte después de la escuela," dice Rin mientras le manda una mirada asesina.

"¿Y de verdad creíste que cumpliría mi promesa?" Len se burla mientras que la mirada de Rin se intensifica.

"No voy a reprobar la materia solo porque un egoísta mujeriego no puede cumplir con sus promesas," dice Rin mientras se acerca a él. Len tiembla por la mirada de Rin.

"Déjanos solos Rin," dice Miku acercándose por atrás de Len retando a Rin con su mirada. "No es lindo molestar a dos enamorados"

Los ojos de Len se mueven nerviosamente al escuchar la palabra "enamorados". Rin se da cuenta y sonríe.

"Bueno, supongo que dejaré solos a los dos **_enamorados_**para susurrarse cosas lindas sobre su **_amor_**,_" _dice Rin con una sonrisa malévola y mira a Len sudando al escuchar esa palabra de nuevo.

"Mmm... Miku," dice Len con su voz quebrándose. Se aclara la garganta y vuelve a empezar. "Creo que debería irme."

Miku observa a Rin preguntándose qué fue exactamente lo que dijo para convencerlo. "Te veré luego entonces."

Mientras los dos caminan al salón de arte Rin decide burlarse de Len un poco más

"Wow. No sabía que Kagamine estaba asustado de un pequeño compromiso," dice Rin divertida y Len rueda sus ojos.

"Por favor. Sólo no quiero que alguien lo malinterprete," Len dice defendiéndose.

"¿Alguien? ¿O tus otras novias?" dice Rin riéndose mientras Len la mira con ojos de pistola.

"Hey, yo no pedí nada de esto," dice Len mientras pone su mano en la manija de la puerta. "Las chicas se sienten atraídas hacía mí

como los _geeks_ a un problema de matemáticas."

"Corrección- _nerds_ a un problema de matemáticas. Los "_geeks_" son personas que no necesariamente tienen los conocimientos para

ser considerados nerds. Ellos solamente no son atléticos y les gustan los comics y los videojuegos," corrige Rin.

"Wow. ¿Cómo es que NO tienes novio?" Len dice sarcásticamente mientras abre la puerta y los dos entran.

"Podría tener novio si así lo quisiera," resopla Rin cruzando sus brazos. Len le da una sonrisa retadora mientras que ella lo mira con

ojos de pistola y el se ríe. "¡Podría!"

"¿Exactamente cuando fue la última vez que tuviste novio?"

"E-El año pasado..."

"Ese es el punto."

"¡Por lo menos no tengo uno nuevo cada semana!" grita Rin. "Prefiero ser leal y genuina."

"Esas palabras no significan nada en esta generación, Si quieres ver esa clase de relaciones ve y mira una película ñoña," bufa Len.

"¡Podrían existir! Sólo tienes que esforzarte," dice Rin.

"Por favor. Abre tus ojos y mira a tu alrededor. Nada es "leal" y "genuino"."

Rin rueda sus ojos y saca su pintura.

_"Me está tratando cómo una idiota ingenua. ¿Y por qué tiene tantas chicas? Es un idiota, grosero, estúpido-"_

"Oh...no creo que necesites tanta pintura," dice Len interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Rin mira hacia su paleta y mira la montaña de

pintura roja. La deja a un lado y toma algunas brochas.

"Tu ni siquiera sabes nada sobre arte. ¿Qué tal si yo quería hacer eso?" Rin dice poniéndose roja.

"Sé mas que tú sobre arte."

"Oh, ¿en serio?"

"Sip."

_"Sólo está jugando contigo Rin. Mira su estúpida sonrisa."_

"¿Es un pasatiempo cuando no estás robando los corazones de las chicas y siguiéndolas con una aplanadora?" dice Rin mientras toma

la pintura azul. En la esquina de su ojo puede ver a Len fruncir el ceño.

"Si es un pasatiempo. Pero al menos yo tengo una vida romántica _Y_ puedo dibujar."

Eso era todo. Rin voltea hacia Len todavía con la pintura azul en su mano. El estaba recargado en un muro con una sonrisa, sintiendo

que ya había ganado esa batalla. Su sonrisa desaparece cuando la pintura azul es chorreada en el. Rin mira su mano para ver si hizo

eso, estaba un poco sorprendida por sus acciones.

"Yo no quería-"

Rin deja de hablar cuando Len camina hacia la pintura amarilla y la chorrea en su pelo. Ella lo mira con sus ojos muy abiertos mientras

el se ríe y acaricia su cabeza.

_"Ok. Esto ahora es la guerra."_

Rin toma la pintura verde y se la echa a Len haciendo su cara y brazos verdes. El toma la pintura morada y camina lentamente hacia

ella. Sin nada con que defenderse, Rin entra en pánico buscando otro bote de pintura. Ve uno rosa mientras el la sigue.

"¡Una cucharada de tu propia medicina Len!" se ríe Rin mientras chorrea la pintura en su cabello. Ella se ríe mientras ve su cara.

"Todavía no terminamos Rin," dice Len con una sonrisa malévola mientras la toma de su blusa tirándola junto con él. Se rueda para

estar arriba y chorrea la pintura morada sobre ella. Rin suelta un grito pero se ríe rodándose para ahora ella estar encima. Mientras los

dos pelean por estar encima, la mano de Rin alcanza la mesa. Desafortunadamente ella toma la paleta y la tira en sus caras

poniéndolas rojas.

Los dos se paran tallándose la pintura acrílica de los ojos y riéndose.

"¡Te ves muy estúpido!" se ríe Rin mientras lo señala con su dedo morado.

"Puedo decir lo mismo de ti," dice Len con una risita. "Te pareces a Elmo."

"Bueno al menos yo terminé arriba," dice Rin mientras Len se ríe por el doble sentido pervertido. "¡No me refiero a eso pervertido!"

Después de reírse se miraron entre ellos y luego miraron su desastre.

"¿Cómo vamos a limpiar este desastre?" Rin pregunta mirando la pintura en el suelo.

"¿Vamos? La escuela tiene empleados de limpieza por una razón," dice Len mientras camina hacia la puerta.

"Ven acá niño," dice Rin agarrándolo del cuello de su camisa y regresándolo al salón. "Vamos a limpiar esto."

"Si tu lo dices," Len suspira mientras Rin toma algunas toallas de papel. "¿Sabes qué? Esto podría ser divertido. Bueno, sin lo de la

pintura en el pelo."

"¿Estás preocupado por tu cabello? Tal vez eres más niña que yo," Rin se ríe mientras le pasa más toallas de papel.

"¿Entonces confiesas que eres un hombre?"

"Ponte a limpiar güerito."

* * *

El siguiente día de clases...

"Parece que te quitaste toda la pintura," comenta Len mientras Rin entra al salón.

"Fue tu culpa," dice Rin. "Ahora tendré que volver a comprar toda la pintura, gracias a ti."

"Tu fuiste la que inició la pelea," dice Len.

"¡Tu fuiste el imbécil en primer lugar!"

"Corrección-un imbécil guapo," dice Len antes de que Rin gruñiera.

Mientras los dos continúan peleando Miku y Neru los miran desde sus asientos. Miku mira a Rin y luego a su amiga, compañera del crimen, Neru.

"¿Puedes creer que sean pareja? Y aparte ella tuvo las agallas para interrumpirnos ayer," dice Miku. "Tengo que trabajar después de la escuela y estudiar, así que, difícilmente tengo tiempo libre."

Ahora, dicen muchas cosas sobre Miku Hatsune. Ella era una gran estudiante y empleada, y le gustaba ayudar a los demás, pero podía fácilmente dar un giro de 360° y ser la persona más fría que pudieras conocer. Para aquellos que no la conocían bien, ella era conocida como la asombrosa y ejemplar estudiante con un gran corazón. Pero para aquellos que la conocían, bueno, no les gustaba hablar mucho de ella o con ella.

A su lado estaba su mejor amiga, Neru Akita. Ella era la definición de _tsundere_. De verdad- alguien había pegado su foto en el diccionario de la biblioteca con la definición de "tsundere". La mayoría de la gente solo veía su lado hostil, pero se rumora que tiene un lado dulce. La razón por la que Len jamás había andado con ella es porque ella siempre actuaba como que no le gustaba el, debido a su personalidad tsundere.

Sentadas a lado de ellas estan Gumi y Sonika, las dos hermanas de cabello verde. Bueno, Sonika estaba portando un nuevo color de cabello.

"Creeme hermana, ¡el rojo es el nuevo verde!" declara Sonika y Gumi se ríe mientras Sonika acaricia su cabello corto. "O tal vez un tono más obscuro hubiera estado mejor..."

Teto se tropieza cuando entra al salón, parecía que había revivido y salido del cementerio. Camina lentamente a su asiento, sus manos temblorosas aferrándose al muro para no caerse. Al final, se rinde y sólo se tira a su asiento.

"¿Qué te pasa Teto? ¿Ted te hizo algo?" pregunta Luka mientras Aito pica la cabeza de Teto. Luka le da un manazo y Aito le saca la lengua.

"No hay...pan..."

"Oh," dice Luka mientras ve a su alrededor buscando a alguien que pudiera tener pan.

"¡No te preocupes- Kaito está aquí!" dice Kaito mientras saca pan de su mochila y dándoselo a Teto. Teto lo toma y Luka mira cómo desaparece rápidamente en su estómago. "¡Gracias Kaito!" grita Teto y Luka le sonríe a Kaito.

Aito levanta sus cejas a Kaito. _"¿Por qué rayos trae pan en su mochila?"_

_"Es como el hermano mayor de todos... Tan cariñoso y preocupado por todos..."_

"Verán, Ted y yo nos quedamos sin pan ayer. Yo estaba viendo un episodio gracioso de "Vocaloid contra Salvajes" cuando estiré mi mano pero no había nada, solo el cojín de nuestro sillón. Las palabras no pueden expresar la tristeza que sentía, me sentía- mi corazón estaba vacío, vacío como un hoyo vacío cuando no tiene nada," dice Teto.

"Buena descripción Teto," Aito se ríe mientras Luka lo golpea en la cabeza. "Por cierto Luka, ¿dónde está tu mamá?"

En ese mometo, la Srita. Megurine entra al salón con su cabello rosado siguiéndola. Todos los estudiantes se fueron inmediatamente a sus lugares.

"Hablaremos después," le dice Rin a Len mientras se va a su lugar. "Y esta vez mas te vale que vengas."

Len se ríe ante su boba expresión y voltea su mirada hacia la Srita. Megurine. Hora de otra aburrida clase.

* * *

Después de haber finalizado su examen de matemáticas la Srita. Megurine les dice a todos que se reunan con sus compañeros del proyecto.

Miku y Kaito se miran el uno al otro incómodamente. Las cosas habían sido así desde que cortaron.

"Sólo quiero una buena calificación así que tendrás que aguantarte," dice Miku fríamente mientras agarra su lápiz. Kaito asiente y mira hacia otro lado.

_"Cómo puedo trabajar con la chica que rompió mi corazón? ¿Y que me dejó por mi mejor amigo, aunque a el, ella no le importe? Perdoné a Len, pero Miku ni siquiera parece estar arrepentida."_

"¿Vas a seguir mirando el piso o me vas a ayudar a contestar esto?"

_"Miku, ¿cómo te volviste tan cruel?"_

* * *

__**Espero que les haya gustado n.n**

**Ahora ya sabemos un poco más sobre Miku y Kaito**

**En una semana entraré de nuevo a la escuela así que, intentaré publicar tanto como pueda de mis dos series :D**

**Bye bye**


	3. Acuerdos

**Hola a todos!  
Bueno, estoy publicando muy rápido no? Es que como les dije ya casi entro a clases y pues bueno, tengo mucho tiempo libre así que, ¿por qué no consentir a mis lectores? n.n**

**No los interrumpo más, aquí está el tercer capítulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Acuerdos

"¿Podrías dejar de verlo?" dice un Aito molesto. "¡No hemos ni siquiera escogido un tema y estás babeando mi escritorio!"

"Si. Es una buena idea," dice Luka apenas poniéndole atención y sonriéndole a Kaito. Aito rueda sus ojos y toma su botella de agua.

_"Podría lanzarle esto a la cabeza como solía hacerlo en Secundaria"_

Aito quita sus ojos de la botella y mira la blusa blanca de ella.

_"Pero si hiciera eso, se transparentaría su blusa"_

Con un leve sonrojo Aito deja la botella de agua y suspira.

"Hey, Srita. Kaito."

Luka reacciona de golpe y mira alrededor. "¿Qué?" Cuando ve a Aito riéndose de ella gruñe y esconde su sonrojada cara. "Estúpido Aito."

"Por lo menos con eso obtuve tu atención," dice Aito mientras levanta la cara de Luka de su escondite.

"¿Qué necesitas?" pregunta Luka quitándose las manos de Aito de su cara.

"No sé si tengas espacio libre en tu mente después de acosar a Kaito, pero tenemos un proyecto que hacer. Y lo presentamos el lunes," dice Aito.

"Osh. Otra razón por la que no me gusta la escuela," gruñe Luka mientras observa el papel.

"Oh, pero pensé que te gustaba ver la cara de Kaito en la mañana," se burla Aito.

"¡Cállate Aito!"

Al otro lado del salón Rin los observa y se ríe. Está sentada en la banca de Len columpiando sus piernas con sus ojos en las expresiones de Aito.

_"Es tan obvio que a el le gusta, pero ella ni siquiera parece darse cuenta. Que dolorosamente obvio…"_

"No puedes distraerte ahora. Tenemos que hacer una portada para nuestro proyecto y no tengo ideas," dice Len mientras se acerca a su pupitre dejando los materiales ahí. "¿A quién estás viendo?" pregunta Len y voltea a ver a Aito y a Luka pegándole. "Ah, a esos tórtolos."

"Bueno, todavía están en el proceso de amigos," dice Rin.

"Ah- refieres a la zona de amigos."

"¿Zona de amigos?"

"Tú sabes, cuando a un chico le gusta una chica pero ella lo sigue viendo solo como un amigo cuando es muy obvio que a el le gusta ella."

"Oh," dice Rin. "Alguna vez-"

"Claro que no," se ríe Len. "Las chicas caen inmediatamente por mí."

"Me pregunto qué tan difícil será visitar a tu abuela," Rin se ríe mientras se imagina a Len siendo tacleado por su abuela.

"Como sea- la portada. Obviamente debería de ser una pintura."

"¿Hecha por ti o por mi?" pregunta Len. "Creo que la debería hacer yo si hablamos de dibujo."

"Yo puedo dibujar," dice Rin mientras toma un papel.

"Rin no necesitas-"

"Te mostraré lo que es un dibujo," dice ella mientras toma un lápiz y lo muevo nerviosamente hacia el papel.

Empieza a hacer líneas y curvas, su fleco le tapa la cara. Len toca la mesa y siente la vibración mientras ella dibuja. Se acerca a ella y hace a un lado su fleco para ver su dibujo. "¡ESTO ES UN DIBUJO!" grita Rin y luego baja sus manos atrayendo la atención de todos por el grito.

Len se voltea para ver el dibujo desde el punto de vista de Rin. "¿Qué es esto?" pregunta Len mientras voltea el dibujo intentando ver qué es. "¿Una morsa? ¿Un árbol? ¿Kirby?"

Rin lo mira para ver si estaba bromeando pero ve su mirada confundida. "Hehe- ¡sólo estaba bromenado sobre eso!" Rin se ríe nerviosamente y toma el papel arrugándolo. La campana suena para el receso y todos empiezan a salir.

"No es tan malo," dice Len mientras intenta aplanarlo pero Rin lo toma y se lo mete a la boca.

"¡Adiós Len!" dice Rin con el papel y corre a reunirse con sus amigos Aito y Luka.

"¿Pero qué rayos...?" dice Len y rasca su cabeza.

"¿Ya terminaste con eso Len?" Kaito pregunta mientras pica su cabeza.

"Si sólo...como sea," responde Len y toma su mochila.

* * *

En el receso~~~

"¿Qué tal tu compañero Rin?" pregunta Luka. "A lo que me refiero, tienes de compañero a uno de los chicos más atractivos de esta escuela- ¡Kagamine! ¿Están saliendo?"

"Ni siquiera," dice Rin rodando sus ojos. "Y yo no usaría la palabra a_tractivo_ para describirlo. Yo usaría palabras como estúpido, grosero, egocéntrico, mujeriego- palabras de ese tipo."

"Wow. ¿Qué te hizo para que pienses así de él?" Aito pregunta mientras le da una mordida a su sandwich.

"Insulta mis dibujos, usa a las chicas para su propio placer, ¡y me trata como una ingenua estúpida!" Rin resopla y arregla su moño. "Es terrible."

Rin deja de hablar y mira su plato. Siempre que pensaba en Len su estómago se retorcía. Su estúpida sonrisa, sus estúpidas palabras para molestar, y su boba actitud la mareaban. Y lo que dijo Luka- ¿salir con un idiota como él? Rin sabía que eso jamás se volvería realidad. Su interés estaba en alguien más en este momento. Rin mira sus zapatos señalando a Aito y los mueve apuntando a Luka.

"No sabía que Kagamine era amigo de Kaito," dice Luka mientras ve a Len caminar con Kaito. Las miradas de Rin y Len se encuentran. Rin le saca la lengua a Len y se voltea mientras el rueda sus ojos.

"¿Te refieres a Kaito-el-que-siempre-trae-pan?" Aito dice mientras inspecciona a Kaito.

"Sí, son amigos. ¿Y eso que?" Rin pregunta mientras finalmente toma su sandwich. Suspira y lo vuelve a dejar. No puede comer cuando su estómago todavía está retorciendose por la estúpida cara de Len.

"¿Me puedes hacer un favor Rin?" pregunta Luka con sus ojos brillando.

"Oh no Aito. Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto," dice Rin.

"Si," Aito asiente. "Sólo mira sus ojos. Sabes que te va a pedir algo imposible."

"¡No es imposible! ¡No te metas donde no te llaman Aito!" grita Luka.

"Estoy aquí- cómo no podría oír-"

Luka empuja la cabeza de Aito lejos de ahí y voltea a ver a Rin con una sonrisa. "Nunca te he pedido mucho Rin. ¿Y sabes que eres mi mejor amiga verdad?"

"¿Si...?"

"Bueno, estaba pensando...¿podrías hablarle a Kaito por mí?"

"Pero Len es su amigo- ¡no yo!"

"¡Pero eres la compañera de Kagamine! ¡Podrías conseguirme una cita! ¡Sería perfecto!"

Luka le hace su cara de cachorrito a Rin. "¿Por favor? ¡Nunca más te volveré a pedir algo! ¿Por favor Rin?"  
Rin suspira cuando ve la cara de Luka. No había manera de hacer que se olvidara de eso. Una vez que Luka tenía algo en mente o lo conseguía o rogaba hasta que lo consiguiera. "Está bien," dice Rin.

"¡Te quiero Rin!" dice Luka y abraza fuertemente a la pequeña rubia. Rin empuja la mesa para zafarse mientras que sus pulmones eran apretados.

"¡Me estás matando Luka!"

* * *

_"Literalmente me estás matando Luka."_

Rin suspira mientras espera a Len y mira sus materiales de arte.

_"No puedo ser tan mala- ¿o sí? A lo que me refiero, Len debe de estar ciego. En el dibujo eran obviamente dos pájaros."_

"Necesita lentes, eso es," incluye Rin.

"¿Por qué necesito lentes?" pregunta Len mientras entra al salón de arte. Cierra la puerta y se dirige al lienzo en blanco. "Muy bien- ¿qué debería dibujar?"

"¿Al menos sabes dibujar?" pregunta Rin mirando el lienzo tambien.

"Creo que deberé enseñarte," Len suspira mientras busca un papel. Toma un cuaderno cualquiera y un lápiz. "Esto podría tardar un poco."

Rin observa mientras el empieza a dibujar suavemente. Rueda sus ojos y se va a otro lado, empieza a caminar por todo el salón, arregla sus cosas, etc, etc. Después de algunos minutos se aburre y voltea a ver que todavía sigue dibujando.

_"¿Qué rayos está dibujando?"_

Rin camina hacia el , sus manos detrás de su espalda. Los ojos de él concentrados y serios. Sus manos se movían rapidamente de un lado a otro, borrando y dibujando líneas mas oscuras. Una gota de sudor se forma en la frente de Len mientras que aprieta sus ojos para finalizar su dibujo.

_"Nunca lo había visto así..."_

"¿Len?"

"Listo," dice Len mientras deja su lápiz. Rin camina hacia el y toma el papel. "Son pocas las proporciones, pero fue porque te me quedabas viendo mucho."

"Idiota," dice Rin mientras golpea su cabeza suavemente. Y vuelve a mirar el dibujo. Odia admitirlo, pero su dibujo era mucho mejor que el de ella. Era una niña con cabello corto mirando el mar, los detalles eran tan definidos y limpios. El movimiento era correcto y las proporciones también. Se quedó sin palabras.

"No dibujo mucho," Len dice mientras Rin sigue viendo el dibujo. "¿Qué? ¿Es tan malo? pregunta Len avergonzado.

"No...es asombroso," dice Rin mientras suelta el dibujo. Le sonríe a Len mientras pone sus manos en la mesa. "¿Me enseñas cómo dibujar así?"

"¿Enseñarte?"

"¡Sí! ¡Aprendo muy rápido!"

"No estoy seguro de mis habilidades..."

_"Hm. Jamás pensé que vería a Len no estar seguro de si mismo."_

"¡Son asombrosas!" dice Rin mientras toma los hombros de él. "A lo que me refiero- ¡me dejó sin palabras!" Len se sonroja mientras ella sonríe y continúa felicitándolo.

"¡Vamos! ¡Hasta te ayudaré con algo! ¡Lo que sea!"

"¿Lo que sea?"

"¡Lo que sea!"

Len sonríe. "Dices saber mucho sobre romance- ¿que tal si me enseñas una cosa o dos?"

"¿Eh?" pregunta Rin mirándolo con sus ojos en blanco. Ahora se estaba arrepintiendo.

"Escuchaste bien," dice Len riéndose al ver que ella se pone roja. "Estoy bromeando- pero necesito algo de ayuda en Ciencia."  
Rin aclara su garganta. "Bueno, creo que puedo ayudarte en esa materia." Cuando su sonrojo desaparece toma el lienzo y se lo da a Len. "Empieza a dibujar- necesitamos mucho más para terminar el proyecto."

"Eres muy mandona," dice Len y Rin encoge sus hombros. "Me gusta."

"¡Idiota!" dice Rin y golpea su cabeza con un cuaderno. "¡Quitaré esa sonrisa de tu cara!"

"¿Así es como tratas a tu maestro de arte?" dice Len y Rin deja el cuaderno resoplando. Si las miradas pudieran matar, Rin estaría cavando la tumba de Len.

"Solo dibuja," dice Rin mientras se sienta en un pupitre viéndolo dibujar.

_"Esto podría terminar siendo divertido después de todo. Bueno, a pesar de que todavía tengo que tratar de juntar a Kaito con Luka. Bueno, ¿a Kaito no le gusta nadie cierto?_

* * *

**Yo: No sabes lo equivocada que estás Rin...**

**Rin: ¿Por qué lo dices? :o**

**Yo: O_O Por nada... no me hagas caso...**

**Rin: ?**

* * *

**Bueno, aquí está el capítulo 3, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, espero los de este capítulo :3**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo: Aún más complicaciones.**

**Bye n.n**


End file.
